


Return To Me: My Beloved

by MyWorldHeartBeating



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Family, Fanfiction, Lemon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 21:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWorldHeartBeating/pseuds/MyWorldHeartBeating
Summary: The war has taken more from the Rito than Kagome ever imagined. Faced with the tragedy of his death, Kagome tries to find what happiness she can. Would she truly never see her beloved again?https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12589590/1/Return-To-Me-My-Beloved





	1. Sweet Goodbye

Heavy breathing filled the crisp night air beneath the peaks of Rito Village, as two smoldering bodies molded against the other. Their fingers were interlocked as their bodies grinded against one another and a chorus of moans and desperate pants escaped the small hut cradled against the side of the mountain spire.

Porcelain fingers caressed his beautiful black and white feathers, her head bent forward and her breath fanning his face. A mischievous smile played upon her lips as she rubbed her sex against his quite noticeable groin, the action in itself bringing an eager shudder through his body, of one he couldn't help but fall into.

She was breathtaking, in every possible way, a woman who surpassed even his wildest imaginations. Even the mere movement of her body, the subtle and sexy sway of her hips captivated him to no end. Revali's gaze lingered upon her bare and ample breasts, bouncing within the moonlight which shone through the open roof of his dome like hut, illuminating her nude and desirable body in an almost surreal glow, her sweat mingled with that of his own. Beautiful ebony locks cascaded over her shoulders and her back in thick waves. Yet, her most prominent feature, however, were her beautiful and mesmerizing cerulean eyes; those very eyes were wild and fierce, and she had managed to worm her way into his very existence, taming his harsh demeaner with an elegance and even that of an innocent mind.

Revali cupped her breasts, fondling them and kneading them softly, his tongue darting out of his mouth to lick her swollen nipples. To his delight, she arched her back against him, her head bent back as a moan escaped her mouth. Goddesses, she was breathtaking. While one hand fondled her breast, the other slid down her slender back before cupping her bare bottom, pinching her cheek teasingly.

She responded with a squeak of surprise, smirking at her feathered lover mischievously as he raised himself into a seated position beneath her. He bent his head forward against her own, staring into her entrancing eyes for a mere moment before kissing her forehead softly. The action, in itself, was sweet and tender; he truly loved this woman.

"Revali…"

The familiar feeling of his member tapping against her buttocks, caused her cheeks to fluster, and ever so gently, she reached back and touched his length. Her finger slid up and down softly, grasping him full on before motioning her fingers up and down slowly before gradually picking up the pace. As a result, his hips bucked at her efforts, and she suddenly felt very moist between her nether regions.

This went on for a short moment until Revali felt he could no longer hold back his desire for the woman upon his lap. Removing her hand from him, the precum forming at the tip of his rock hard-dick, Revali's hands suddenly found her waist. His eyes met hers, glazed over in the heat of the moment, and following his gaze, she understood.

Moving to position herself, she felt the head of his member press against her moist lips of her sex, and with both hands pressed gently atop his masculine chest, she bit back a gasp. The mere girth of his member astounded her, and she found it somewhat difficult to adjust to his size, but he guided her, his hands pressing lightly against her hips.

An indescribable feeling washed over her suddenly, and her body reacted in a jolt when his hips bucked, his dick slamming into her. She felt his dick throbbing within her, pushing further and further within her core until he was completely sheathed within her.

"R-Revali…" She gasped.

Sensation upon sensation drove her nearly over the edge as he thrusted his hips forward, her body glistened in sweat as she held onto him, her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders. She almost couldn't breathe, let alone think of anything but him at that moment, and how he pounded her relentlessly and without a moment's pause. Inaudible noises escaped her with each thrust, her breasts bouncing against his chest with each wave that rocked her.

"Please … don't leave … me…" She pleaded through her moans.

His thrust became shorter, and he nuzzled his head against the crevice of her neck tenderly. "Kagome…" He breathed softly. "You have nothing to fear, my love."

"Revali…" She couldn't help but feel her eyes well up in tears at the thought of him leaving her. Why did he have to go on such a dangerous mission? "Revali…"

Although it was quite apparent she was upset, Revali did his best to soothe her discomfort, and he kissed away her tears. His hands slid upon her back tenderly as he continued rocking into her, this time grasping her hips tighter and forcing her down on his member harder. The mere action brought a shudder through him and he bent his head back as a rippling sensation coursed through his groin.

Oh goddesses, did this feel amazing.

A throaty moan escaped her, her head falling back just the same. There was something indiscernible within her lower belly, something which burned hot as a fire with every thrust. It felt great, pleasurable and she wanted more. As his thrusts became faster, she felt his wings wrap around her body, feeling just how hot the friction between them had become.

Unable to hold back for much longer, his eyes shot open and in a fast and fluid motion, he flipped her onto her back and beneath him. From there, he did his best to hold back for a small moment as he tucked a strand of hair from her face. "I love you, Kagome."

"I love you Revali…"

Lifting her long and slender legs to rest above each of his shoulders, he positioned himself against her, his member rubbing against her moist clit teasingly. Yet, as he noticed her eyes well up in renewed tears, he fought the urge to cradle her in his arms and perhaps, even whisper sweet nothings into her ears, but he held himself back.

Once more he drove into her, bucking his hips almost mercilessly, as the sound of their love making quieted the darkened skies overhead. Flesh upon flesh slapped against the other, and from her position with her legs above his shoulders, she felt his member push deeper within her, hitting a very tender spot within her folds.

It felt so good. Kagome writhed beneath him, shuddering as her body acted of its own accord. Her head fell back into the pillows, her hands grasping the bed sheets at her side tightly with each pound of his powerful hips. Something was happening. Something was burning hot within her, and any second, she was sure she would explode in a fit of uncontrollable desire.

"So good … harder …" She moaned.

Sweat accumulated his brow, and not being one to disappoint, he continued thrusting. It wasn't long until even his own body trembled, and the bucking of his hips could no longer prolong the inevitable. With one last shove of his dick within her tight folds, he felt the warmth of his seed fill her womb. The indescribable feeling rolled his eyes into the back of his head in sheer ecstasy suddenly, his body suddenly falling atop the woman in heavy pants. Beneath him, he felt her body convulse in a wave of pleasure, her hands pressing down upon his buttocks to force him deeper within her, her legs wrapped tightly around his middle hungrily. Soon after, she laid still, the rising of her chest fast and her breathing erratic.

Drenched in the sweat of their love making, Revali fell onto his side in the bed and pulled her closer to him, her head resting upon his chest. From what he saw, her tears had finally dried and he recognized her even breathing as it would not be long until sleep overtook her. His beloved Kagome. When the morning came, he would leave, but he feared leaving Kagome by herself. Would she be alright? Would she cry after his departure to help the kingdom?

"I promise to come back. You have my word," He whispered to her, his chin resting above her head. Closing his eyes, Revali couldn't help his thoughts linger on what would transpire the next day. When morning came, he would leave Rito Village and meet with the King of Hyrule, and by the contents within the letter, war would soon be upon them.

Kagome. His green eyes watched as she slept, her fists balled up around his feathers at his chest. Somehow, he felt a pang within him and a nervousness settle itself in the pit of his stomach. Why did he feel so empty all of a sudden? Receiving a letter from the King himself was an honor above any, and yet, somehow, he felt he wouldn't see Kagome for a very long time after his departure.

"My beloved…"


	2. Remembrance

Chaos.

Terrible spears of fire rained from the skies, the Rito fleeing frightfully as the hellish red skies loomed overhead. Kagome found herself swept into the arms of one of the Rito and carried off to safety, many of the species following after in close pursuit. From a long distance, Kagome realized there was a terrible storm brewing just South East of their province, and she knew in an instant is was occurring over Hyrule Castle.

The very thought of the prophecy coming to life worried the young woman. Was it possible Calamity Ganon was now upon the land? What about Revali? Was he truly fighting against such a horrid monster? It took all her will power to fight against the Rito holding her tightly within his hold, but his grasp was firm. Tears fell from her eyes as she cried out to her beloved over the screams and the fire raining down upon them.

When the Rito found safety within a small cavern carved out of the mountains near them, there was a chorus of surprise from the Rito gathered around her. When Kagome followed their widened stares, their hands pointed towards their home, she gasped. The mechanical bird, Divine Beast Vah Medoh, which was perched atop their mountain spire home, was moving on its own accord so suddenly. A glistening blue light surrounded the beast as its wings spread wide above their village home in the distance, and the spears of fire bounced off the barrier shielding it, fortunately.

"It's Revali!" Someone in the throng of Rito shouted, pointing towards the Divine Beast. "He's piloting Vah Medoh!"

A gasp of surprise escaped her. He was piloting that mechanical beast? Since when? This was all news to Kagome. Here she thought he had traveled all the way to Hyrule Castle wielding a sword or some kind of weapon to fight Calamity Ganon, but that was not the case. "Revali!" She cried out, but her cries were silenced by the raging storm.

Ψ

_100 Years Later_

Cerulean blue eyes peered out the ornate window. Beautiful lush greenery presented itself to her, tall lofty trees in the distance and Rito flying through the air around their home.

Absentmindedly, she touched the pink jewel hanging around her neck, a jewel which had the power to extend her mortality. Throughout the time she spent in Rito Village, she couldn't erase the memories of her past former self. Long ago, she was an average middle school student who had the ability to transcend time to Feudal Japan; in that time, she traveled with great friends and allies and fought against a terrible evil. Now, she was living her life in this world where an even greater evil existed, one beyond her abilities to fight.

She lost many loved ones in the past, many whom she could not forget, and now, she had lost her most beloved. Since that day, she remembered crying her heart out, feeling overwhelmed by the events which had played out. It was rumored that all the warriors of Hyrule had been eliminated, including that of the infamous Knight of Hyrule.

Since that day, the Divine Beast Vah Medoh was never the same. For days on end, the beast continued to fly around their village home, and as many Rito had tried to calm the beast's rage, they were unable to without risking their lives. A strange barrier surrounded the beast, a barrier shrouded by evil that even she could not reach. Somewhere within, she was sure Revali was held, and alive she hoped. For 100 years, she hadn't once stepped foot above the mountain spire, fearing she'd see the corpse of her deceased beloved.

"Child, are you still thinking of him?" Came an old masculine voice.

Kagome blinked, shifting her attention to the elder seated before her. "Y-yes. I can't help but remember. Since that day, he's been trapped within the Divine Beast. Chief Kaneli … do you believe he could still—"

The Rito chieftain sighed, his long brown wings expanding before him before settling beside him as he sat back in his chair. He stroked his long braided white beard, his feathered fingers brushing across the hairs disappointedly. "My child, it has been 100 years since. I do not believe he has survived. It is best to forget such thoughts."

"I…"

"He would not want you to hold onto that hope, especially after so many years, child," The chieftain replied, hoping to soothe her anxiousness regarding the events which happened so long ago.

Kagome nodded. "I know. I just wish I could see him one more time," She replied pushing herself off her knees to stand before him. With a sigh, she turned her eyes back towards the window, watching the Rito children playing together near the bridge. "I wish he could at least see her…"

Before the chieftain could say anything else, he watched as she ran from his hut, the scent of tears flooding his senses. With a sigh, he reclined himself deeper into his chair, his eyes downcast as he remembered those events. Like he told her before, it was best to forget and move on, but unlike the other Rito, she could not.

As she stepped out of his hut, Kagome made her way down the wooden platform of steps, her eyes downcast as she thought about their conversation moments before. The chief was right; it was best to move on and forget what. Yet, the more she dwelled on her thoughts, the less unlikely she was able to forget. How could she?

Sighing, she continued making her way down the steps, but as she did, she couldn't help but notice someone make their way towards her general direction. Looking up, she caught sight of a young man, a human like herself with short blonde hair and blue eyes. This young man was adorned in a light blue tunic with white designs etched into the cloth and he also wore light beige pants and brown knee-length boots, scuffed in many places which told her he was a traveler.

When she stopped to scrutinize his appearance, the young man also taking notice of her as well with a small smile sent in her direction, Kagome also noticed he well equipped in weaponry. Upon his back was a bow and a quiver which held many arrows, a circular shield across his back and a large scabbard of a long sword sheathed at his side. Whoever this man was, he was no mere traveler; he was someone who had seen and fought against many, that much she saw within his gaze.

As they passed each other, Kagome offered him a customary bow, something which she was far used to back in her original life. He followed suit as well, bowing back just as respectively before continuing his way up the steps. Whoever that young man was, he was most likely going to converse with their village elder, for whatever reason that was, she was unsure. One thing was certain, however; he was the first human she'd seen venture so far to their home in a long time.


	3. Answers

When morning came, Kagome stirred from her sleep and pushed herself up into a seated position. There was a chorus of shouts just outside her hut, and bemused by the noise, Kagome reluctantly pushed herself out of bed and over to the window. From there, she peered out, noticing a large gathering of Rito standing down below, many in midflight as they looked above the mountain.

What was happening? Deciding to dress herself into the customary garb of the Rito, she stepped over to her dresser and removed the clothing from within. The outfit was a light blue knee-length dress, with a decorative green sash tied at her waist, and brown boots just at her ankles. After accessing herself in the mirror hanging on the wall, she tied her hair back in a high ponytail before exiting the hut. As she descended the wooden steps, she couldn't help but worry that something had happened.

Once at the bottom, she looked upon the crowd of Rito conversing loudly near her. At first, she thought something terrible had transpired while she was asleep, but judging by their celebratory cheers and smiles, she was wrong. Something good must have happened, but what was it?

"Did you see? The Divine Beast has been tamed!"

"It's truly the work of that young man! I never would have believed someone like him could tame it!"

"Was he a human?"

Listening to the collection of words within the throng of people, Kagome couldn't help but whip her head upwards, her eyes quickly scanning the skies for any sign of the mechanical beast. To her surprise, it was not circling their village. What? Was all of this true? Kagome turned to the first Rito beside her, grasping her shoulder lightly. "Is it true? Was the Divine Beast tamed?"

The Rito nodded, her face brightening up enthusiastically. "Of course! It's surely a miracle!"

"I heard the elder is speaking to our hero at this very moment!" A child exclaimed elatedly.

As the people celebrated together, conversing joyously, Kagome whipped her head in the direction of the elder's hut. Without a moment's pause, she ran up the steps, following the path upwards circling the great spire. If all of this was true, then that meant they could surely go into the Divine Beast and just maybe, there was a chance he was still alive!

When Kagome finally arrived at the chieftain's hut, she stopped, catching her breath as she noticed the elder speaking with the young man within. As she waited outside, her eyes curiously eying the supposed hero, Kagome couldn't help but feel a nervousness creep into her lower belly. It was obvious she was nervous and even anxious. How had he done it? And if he was capable of piloting the beast from the skies and landing it, how did he even bypass the barrier?

"If the legends are true, the light from the Divine Beasts will ravage the Calamity. For now, Divine Beast Vah Medoh will become the protector of this village and live on in legend … alongside you," The elder exclaimed to the warrior.

The elder went on. "What you did was miraculous. Though I should expect nothing less of one from the bloodline of a Champion. Why … you are almost the equal of the very Hylian Champion who fought with Master Revali one hundred years ago. And so, we thank you, hero."

Somewhat embarrassed by his praise, Link awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. Link desired no reward for his actions, but chief Kaneli rewarded him a treasured bow of their village which he was thankful nonetheless.

After speaking with the chief, Link turned, but before he could exit the hut, he noticed a familiar woman waiting outside, her eyes anxiously looking between him and the chief. It was obvious she wanted to know what transpired, but before Link could exit and approach her, the chief spoke.

"That woman there, is the wife of Revali," He explained.

Surprised by this information, Link turned to the chief, his eyes startled before looking back at the ebony haired woman outside. A human woman had become intertwined romantically with a different species? Link wasn't against such choices in life, but this was the first he'd ever witnessed such, besides the fact he united a Gerudo woman and a Hylian man weeks before. Gerudo and Rito were of course two very different species, but he supposed there was nothing wrong with that.

The chief continued on, laughing at Link's disbelief. "I understand your surprise. It surprised us just the same when our strongest Rito secretly took a wife without telling any of us. Since that day, she's been with us ever since, a member of the Rito clan," He replied before continuing on. "You can imagine the shock its left on our clan, but she was accepted among us. However, I think I know what's drawing your curiosity, young man."

"How is she still alive, after all these years then?" Link inquired.

The chief smiled before pointing his feathered hand toward the young woman outside. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Understanding, Link made his way outside the hut, his blue eyes scrutinizing the woman from head to toe curiously. Just like him, she was doing the same, and to his relief, she approached him, stopping before him a short distance. There was a moment's pause between them, neither of them saying a word. It was obvious, judging by her worried expression, that something was on her mind, and Link had a feeling he knew exactly what it might be.

"I heard you tamed the Divine Beast," Kagome began, her hands folded in front of her. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to all of us," She replied, noticing a blush tinge his cheeks suddenly. "May I ask, what your name is?"

Somewhat flustered before the young woman, Link awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, a smile playing across his lips as he looked at her. "Link. And what might your name be?"

"Kagome," She replied, a smile lighting up her face just the same. Fortunately, he didn't seem like a crude person, in fact, he seemed rather pleasant and perhaps even a bit shy.

Upon hearing her name, his eyes widened slightly. So, she was Kagome? "The chief explained you are the wife of Revali," Link began, taking note of how her expression suddenly changed. "It's nice to meet you, but I am curious," He began, canting his head as he looked her up and down. "Pardon my rudeness, but, may I ask how you've lived for so long, despite the circumstances which happened one hundred years ago?" He hoped the question wouldn't trouble her, but he was curious to know about her, and he wondered if her situation was similar in any way to his.

Although it was a forward question, she didn't mind. In fact, it was something which would lead up to her own questions which she hoped to ask him. "Well, that's a bit difficult to explain. To make a long story short, this jewel," She touched the round and pink orb around her neck hanging from a decorative silver chain. "holds incredible powers, and as its guardian, I'm bound to its power. Because of this, my mortality has diminished," She explained. "It's difficult to explain the entire story without old memories resurfacing, but I hope that has answered your question."

Truthfully, he didn't understand, but it seemed there was a long story behind the jewel she wore. Either way, he knew it didn't concern him, and he smiled despite it. Whatever else he wanted to ask about the jewel, he said nothing, respecting her enough not to pry. "I see."

"No one else knows this besides the Rito. I trust you will keep it a secret…"

He nodded again. "You have my trust, Kagome. I will not mention it to anyone else."

Pleased with his response and understanding, Kagome released a breath and sighed. "There's something I wish to ask you before you leave, Link. Did …" Kagome paused mid-sentence, her eyes narrowing as images of her beloved crossed her mind. "did you see him?"

Noticing her hesitation, Link lowered his gaze. The truth was, he did see Revali within the Divine Beast, however, it was not in physical form. "I did. He's been asking for you…" Link began, catching the young woman off guard.

He was alive? Tears of joy almost flooded her vision, but she held herself back. No. Now was not the time to become sentimental. She needed to know everything.

Link continued. "Actually … I came to deliver the message to the chief, but I never realized you were the woman he spoke of…" Noticing her hopeful expression, Link became somewhat crestfallen. He had to deliver the message to her, and he knew she would become upset. "I'm afraid to inform you he is no longer of the living…"

Her expression fell. It wasn't true. Right? Had Revali lost his life in the battle long ago? It couldn't be true. "I don't understand…"

The young man rubbed his neck awkwardly. How could he explain it without coming across as rude? "I've traveled to the far corners of Hyrule, seeking out all the Divine Beasts and quelling them. Within the three I have tamed, each was infested with a creation of Calamity Ganon's," Link explained.

"The Divine Beasts were infested with evil creatures?" Kagome asked. If that was so, that certainly explained why the Divine Beast wasn't acting up today, nor was it flying above the skies around the village.

Link nodded. "Indeed. The same with Vah Medoh, Kagome. One of Calamity Ganon's creations had infested the beast, and unfortunately, Revali lost his life. The barrier which has surrounded the Divine Beast was because of that awful creation housed within. Rest assured, I've quelled the beast, and Rito Village will not suffer any after effects," He replied, and when he saw the tears cascade down her face, he couldn't help but lower his gaze. "I apologize. There was no time to save him. It was already too late…"

"No … it's not your fault. It happened so long ago. No one's at fault," She explained, trying to fight back her tears. Wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her dress, she managed to wipe them away. "You mentioned you met with Revali. How is that possible?"

"I met with his spirit above the mountain here," Link pointed and Kagome followed his gaze. "Up there, the Divine Beast sits. I was only able to speak with Revali for a short time before I climbed down the mountain to speak with the chief. He was asking for you. He says there isn't much time before he passes on, and so, he wants to talk with you before then…"


	4. Reunited

"Mother! Mother!"

A sudden voice called out from the crowd below, and at the call, Kagome and Link's attention shifted towards the end of the steps below them. A small Rito child was running towards them, bounding up the steps as fast as her legs could carry her. Although, somewhat human in appearance, she retained some Rito characteristics.

Much like her mother, her eyes and her skin were very much the same in color, and pink markings adorned her childlike cheeks. Black feathers adorned her arms and her legs, with white feathers expanding from the tips of her fingers and feet. The child was dressed in a dress similar to her mother's, only it was pink with gold trimming along the ends, flowing softly at her knees. Her hair was two shades, the upper part as black as her mother's and the lower part as white as a cloud.

Her black strands were pulled back into a high ponytail and braided along her back falling just below her waist, while her white hair cascaded in waves over her shoulders, her curls a slight tinge of gold in color. A short black and golden feathered tail stuck out from her dress, and if one looked closer, they'd recognize a familiar light blue scarf lying neatly around her neck bearing the emblem of the Royal Family of Hyrule.

The child ran to Kagome, her arms encircling her mother's waist elatedly. "Mother! Did you see? The Divine Beast has settled down!"

Kagome smiled. "I heard. Lallie, this is Link," Kagome pointed, and as the child shifted her blue eyes towards the young man, she gasped. "He tamed the beast."

The person who stood before her and her mother was the hero who was rumored to have tamed all other Divine Beasts. Seeing him much closer, she couldn't help but notice how handsome he appeared, and flushing a deep scarlet, she offered a polite bow to him. "Thank you so much for what you've done! Now we can freely fly around our home without worry, and me and my friends can sing as much as we want!" She exclaimed before a sudden hum escaped her voice, a soothing song escaping her happily.

Kneeling in front of her daughter, Kagome grasped her shoulders and turned her around, her blue eyes looking into her daughter's eyes. "Lallie, listen to me…"

Bemused by her mother's saddened expression, her melody ceased and she canted her head curiously. "What's wrong, mother? Sing with me. Today is a joyous day!" Lallie exclaimed happily, her winged hands expanding before her in a flutter.

"Lallie," Kagome began softly. "Wouldn't you like to sing your song to someone special?"

Lallie blinked. "Who, mother?"

"Remember the stories I told you about the pilot of the Divine Beast?" Kagome asked.

For a moment, the child pondered before recollection hit her. "You mean father? Am I going to meet my father?" She asked curiously.

Kagome nodded to her daughter, and at the sight of her hopeful expression, she smiled. "That's right. He's waiting to meet you." With that said, Kagome regained her standing, her eyes directed to Link in front of her. Without hesitation, she approached him and threw her arms around his shoulders.

The action surprised him, and he stiffened as a result, a startled yelp escaping him. He hadn't expected the woman to hug him, and although a little hesitant, he placed one hand upon her upper back. She was hugging him, not because of any endearment towards him, but it was out of her appreciation for helping the village and taming the beast, as well as her personal feelings regarding her husband which he'd spoken previously with. The hug was warm, like that of a mother hugging her child, and Link couldn't help but smile at this.

Ψ

After Link said his goodbyes to the Rito, Kagome took her daughter up the mountain, traveling up the platform of steps which had been recently built, before standing at the very top of the mountain spire. Once there, her daughter and herself looked upon the Divine Beast Vah Medoh hesitantly. Like Link explained, the barrier surrounding it was gone, and it looked as it had years before chaos ensued.

Lallie was hiding behind Kagome, grasping the ends of her dress nervously as she stared at the beast. "It won't attack. Will it?"

Giggling at this, Kagome reassured her daughter, and taking her hand in hers, she guided the child within the beast. As they made their way inside, they couldn't help but notice a luscious green garden, filled with an array of white and blue flowers. Tall phallic white pills encircled the body of the great beast, the mere sight spiritual in a sense and pleasing to her eyes.

As they crossed through, Lallie's eyes sparkling at the sight of flowers adorning the stone path they walked, it wasn't long before they arrived near the head of the beast. But something caused Kagome to pause, her eyes glimpsing a figure standing ahead, the individuals back turned to her and Lallie.

Swallowing nervously, anxiousness swelled at her abdomen, her daughter looking up curiously at her and the figure. A faint light emanated from this person, and while she could not view his face, she knew exactly who stood before them.

Dressed in his all too familiar burgundy and gold tunic, his blue and white feathers adorning his entire body, Kagome felt her eyes well with tears. Revali; he was exactly how she remembered him; nothing had changed in his appearance. Revali was there, and according to the blonde-haired warrior, he'd been waiting to speak with her. How long? How long had he waited?

"Even after all these years, you are still quite dim witted," His smooth voice began. "It took you so long to get up this mountain and see me. What on earth were you doing these past one hundred years?" He asked, a slight disappointment laced in his voice, and he soon breathed a deep sigh. "After all this time, I've done nothing but watch you from above … and you still haven't become graceful! Then again … that's not completely your fault."

Revali turned, and upon seeing Kagome, he flashed her a charming smile, one she adored and missed. "I mean, it's not like you have the great flight ability such as I!" He remarked, somewhat narcissistically.

Although his words seemed pointed and rude, Kagome knew he was merely teasing her. "Revali…"

He strode towards her, his feet light as they made no sound upon his approach. When he stood just a few feet from her, he took his feathered hand and lifted her chin, his eyes following the trail of her tears. Without a word, he wiped them away from her face. "Kagome … how I've missed you."

Unable to hold back and further, she threw her arms around his neck and embraced him, her tears unexpectedly incessant. For a moment, he paused, a noise of surprise falling from his mouth, but he soon returned it just as fully, his arms wrapped around her waist.

After a moment, Kagome pulled away, her smile wide as she wiped away her tears, sniffling. "I have someone who would like to meet you," She suddenly voiced, baffling him slightly. "She's been waiting eagerly until this day."

"And who might that be, my dear?" He inquired with a slightly arched brow.

Taking a step back, Kagome revealed her daughter to her late husband. As she moved away, the child confusedly stared at the stranger, before ultimately hiding behind her mother once more. There was an uncertainty in the child's gaze, the father seemingly just as confused.

"Daughter?" He voiced low, his golden eyes shifting back to his beloved.

"Lallie, why don't you come out and say hello to your father?"

As this uncertain, the little girl takes her head to stare at the stranger once more, and with a nervous stutter she greeted him. "H-hello…"

Realizing the child favored Kagome quite well, with beautiful ivory skin and eyes as blue as the skies, her feathers were also similar to his. Although it was clear the child was very different from himself it could only be assumed, she was hybrid favoring Kagome's characteristics as well as his own.

Bending down, so he was eye level with the child, he reached out a hand towards her, but he hesitated. Although it was a mystery his beloved could somehow touch him despite no longer living, he wondered vaguely if he could touch this child just the same. As his fingers barely crazed her cheek, the child unexpectedly burst into tears, and threw her arms around his neck. His thoughts were soon answered; and he rejoiced as he embraced his daughter.

"Daddy!" She cried.

Perhaps, it was the case that his daughter may have inherited some of her mother's spiritual powers; it was the only answer he could think of. Even still, he rejoiced in this moment, standing up and spinning his daughter in circles. He laughed.

Finally, after all this time, he was reunited with his family. In all honesty, he didn't want this moment to end. And yet, this moment would be short-lived, because he knew, as much as he wanted to deny it, he would once again have to leave them. After all, his mission was not over yet; according to the prophecy, only one step remained, and that step led to the annihilation of Gannon. And only once his task was completed, he would leave this world for good.

Ψ

Together, the family stood hand-in-hand as the guardian powered up and shot its beam towards the castle in the distance. Below their spire, where their village was nestled, they heard their people rejoice, the sight of all the guardian deities shooting their beams towards the beast, Gannon, miles away. The young hero had defeated the evil that once tormented all of Hyrule.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he turned to his beloved, and she gazed back admirably. It was finally over; he and the other piolets were now free to rest in peace, their duty to this world finally over.

Still, looking at his family, he couldn't seem to accept this ending; if only he could stay, but even he knew the heavens would not grant such a wish. Smiling at his wife and daughter, he closed his eyes briefly, holding back the tears which threatened to fall. "Even though our time was short, I want you to know how much I love you."

"I love you too, daddy."

Looking to his daughter beside him, he bent down and rubbed his forehead against hers lovingly. It was clear to him the child did not want him to leave, but there was no choice. Turning to Kagome, he pulled her into his embrace and just as his daughter, nuzzled his head against hers, his fingers gliding through her long raven tresses.

"Don't go…" Kagome pleaded, holding him tightly. "Don't leave me again. Don't leave your family…"

Pulling away, he simply shook his head, his smile still remaining. "That's one promise I cannot keep," He voiced low, leaning in as he gently kissed her lips, but it ended all too soon for him, and he pulled away, from his beloved and his child.

"Daddy…"

The blue flames, which emanated from his soul, glittered brightly, and as he felt a pull within those flames, his body becoming even more transparent, his eyes welled with tears, and he turned his back to his family. This was it. This was their final goodbye.

Overcome with fear and sadness, Kagome reached out towards Revali, in an effort to stop him from leaving. There had to be a way to reclaim his body, even after a century; she couldn't accept this, not again. "No!" She cried, her arms suddenly bound around his waist, her cheek resting against his upper back. "Don't take him away from me! I beg of you! I've never asked for anything. I never asked selfishly for myself. Please, don't take him from me again!"

"Kagome…"

"I sacrificed so much already … Not again…"

The intensity of the flames grew suddenly, and within seconds, both she and Revali were enwrapped by it's blinding light. But, just as soon as they came, they suddenly faded, the flames mystically floating up into the blue sky. It was over.

Kagome fell to her knees, her tears incessant as she covered her face. Why? Why did the heavens torment her once more? Why couldn't they grant him the glory he deserved in the fight against Calamity Ganon? It wasn't fair.

"Daddy?" Lallie breathed, her eyes wide as she touched her mother's shoulders. "Mommy. Look."

Sniffling, she removed her hands from her face, wiping away the tears which blurred her vision and looked to her daughter beside her. The child was looking past her, towards the spot Revali once stood, and fighting to hold back the renewed tears, she touched her daughter's hand. "I'm sorry, Lallie. I'm so sorry…"

"Can it be true?" Revali's voice was suddenly heard close by. "I'm … alive?"

Blue eyes widened at the sound, and looking towards its general direction, Kagome gasped at the sight of her beloved, standing before her, no longer surrounded by the blue flames. He was alive. He was breathing. And he seemed just as confused as her and Lallie. "You're alive!" She gasped.

He examined himself, from his feathers, his hands and to his legs. Even his heart was beating, and looking up towards the blue skies, he thanked the heavens for granting his wish. Now, after all this time, he had a second chance. Filled with much jubilance, he launched himself into the sky like a missile, and opened his wings wide as the wind carried him freely around the mountain spire.

"Daddy!" Lallie excitedly shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth as she watched him dance through the sky.

"He's back, Lallie. Your father is back," Kagome exclaimed, her hands pressed upon her daughter's shoulders as she smiled elatedly at her beloved from a distance.  _'Thank you. Thank you for granting my wish.'_

No sooner had he shot into the sky and flew laps around the guardian, Revali landed moments beside his family, and without a moment's pause, he took Kagome and Lallie into his arms, hugging them once more.

"Revali," Kagome voiced, touching his cheek softly. "Let's go home."


End file.
